Aggiornamento 11
Gli Aggiornamenti sono patch occasionali con aggiunte o rimozioni di contenuti del gioco. I seguenti Update sono della Versione 11 di Warframe. |changes = *'Hotfix 11.9.1': **Dialed down Base Damage on Akmagnus by half (was 88, now 44). |fixes = *'Update 11.9.0': **Fixed Immortal Skins sometimes not appearing during game play **Fixed cases where players could get stuck in a loop of repeatedly falling into the same pit *'Hotfix 11.9.1': **Fixed Ospreys facing the wrong direction when attacking clients. }} each). *Changed Lotus transmissions to reduce chatter: added delay to Mobile Defense reminders, Heavy Unit transmissions now have a 2 minute cool-down and can occur at most 3 times per mission. *Loki’s Invisibility no longer reduces the volume of dialog and music. *Changed logic that determines visual representation of damage mods on continuous-fire weapons (eg: Synapse, Ignis, etc). The frequency of damage numbers used to be limited by using a minimum damage threshold. Since damage mods increase the rate at which damage accumulates, this would cause damage to be inflicted more often though each damage event would not necessarily be larger. This led to people thinking the mods did nothing because they didn't notice the increased rate at which numbers would appear (an easy mistake for low level damage mods). Similarly, headshots would make numbers appear more often but not necessarily create bigger numbers. Now continuous fire weapons now limit the frequency of damage numbers by using a minimum time between impacts, regardless of how much damage has accumulated. This gives us a lot more control and should make things more obvious for players who are applying damage mods (it's easier to notice that numbers are 5% larger in magnitude vs being generated 5% faster) |fixes = *Fixed issue with going past Wave 100 in Endless Defense resetting enemy levels and interfering with spawning. *Fixed another potential cause of the Fog Epidemic of 2013 and 2014. *Fixed Unranked mods not being tradable. *Fixed Platinum earned through trading not being usable in Dojo. *Fixed kills made with Ember’s Fire Blast not always counting towards your stats. *Fixed Clients seeing gore when they have the gore turned off. *Fixed Penta energy colour not always applying to grenades. *Fixed issue with Rank 3 Weapon Mastery Challenge/Achievement not being updated immediately. *Fixed enemy warning transmissions playing when spawning turrets & cameras (the Lotus would say “Robots approaching!” when it was just cameras). *Fixed excessive footstep sounds in cases where animation had to catch up with movement. *Fixed issue in dojo where a player on the kneeling pad could slide off and be unable to stand up. *Fixed fire-rate stats in the arsenal for continuous fire-weapons so you can correctly interpret the magazine size. *Fixed issue with Volt being unable to melee if Overload was active or lingering. *Fixed issue with Reactor Room door floating in dojo. *Fixed issue with Polish translation of “Continue” and German text on Mercury overlapping UI. *Fixed game crash when rebinding controls. *Fixed Dojo crash related to large dojo’s building an elevator late in the dojo’s progress. *Fixed crash caused by change in audio device. *Fixed various crashes. }} |fixes = *Fixed any changes to Loadout (Colour, Mods, etc) not being saved if they were made while still in the Arsenal screen as a Lobby countdown ended or Play Now was selected from Arsenal Screen. *Fixed Client’s weapon Arsenal stats not reflecting Mods/Upgrades after returning from a mission and still in a lobby. *Fixed incorrect text on 5K credit caches (was only showing 4K) this was showing incorrectly for all void Surival missions. }} __notoc__ __noeditsection__ Categoria:Aggiornamento 11 Categoria:Aggiornamenti